1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device that prints, a control system including the printing device and a control device connected to the printing device, and a control method of the control system.
2. Related Art
A control system (POS system) that has a printing device (POS device) and a control device (POS controller) connected to the printing device, and executes processes including recording images through the cooperation of the printing device and control device, is known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H05-73769.
The control system disclosed in JP-A-H05-73769 anticipates a dedicated application for controlling the printing device not being installed on the control device, and the control device controlling the printing device by using a browser function to appropriately access a specific server.
The efficiency of this printing process can be improved in this control system and the value of the system can be improved if the printing device can execute a process appropriate to the type of print data using a simple means.